


Your Dreams Are my Photos

by javajaeyoon



Series: Blank Portrait [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajaeyoon/pseuds/javajaeyoon
Summary: Photography student Lee Jaeyoon ends up having modeling student Kim Inseong as his partner for an art project for his university final. Unfortunately for Jaeyoon, Inseong doesn't like being around him and unfortunately for Inseong, Jaeyoon can't get enough of him.





	Your Dreams Are my Photos

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello! this is my first time posting my work on here but I've been reading ao3 fics for some years now. hopefully y'all enjoy my writing and I can grow as a writer as well hehe :))

_You must capture the image of something that makes you want to look at it for the rest of your life. Something that makes you wish it was the_ _last_ _thing you’d lay your eyes on when you close._

Jaeyoon laughed at the words his professor had told him hours ago in his photography class. The streets of the university were crowded with students hanging out of their cars with music booming from someone’s sound system. The smell of fast food and alcohol made Jaeyoon smile a bit, enjoying the little things that came with being the observant person he was.

“If you keep spacing out like that while walking, you’re really going to get hurt, Jae,” his friend Youngbin said to him, elbowing his waist to get his attention. Jaeyoon winced in response and looked at his friend with hurt eyes.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said rubbing at the hurt spot. Youngbin ruffled his hair despite Jaeyoon's complaints and wrapped his arm around his neck.

“I’m graduating this year and you’ll be left to yourself. What'll you do without me?” Youngbin asked his friend as they crossed the football field. They were still able to hear the sound of their classmates but this time it was quieter than before.

Jaeyoon stopped when they reached the middle of the field and turned to his older friend.

“When you say things like that it makes me a bit emotional, bro,” Jaeyoon stated, looking at Youngbin’s neutral expression. Said man let out a sad laugh and lightly punched Jaeyoon’s shoulder.

“I’m just being honest; and you better not make me cry right now. We still gotta study for that exam next week,” Youngbin reminded his friend and pulled him in the direction of their on-campus apartment. Feeling the slightly sweaty arm of his best friend around his neck made Jaeyoon’s eyes tear up a bit but he willed them not to fall. Youngbin was oblivious to what the boy was doing next to him as they continued their trek from the field into the apartment building. Students bustled in and out of the door carrying large coolers of who-knew-what as the two boys made their way up to their room.

After unlocking the door and falling onto the couch, Youngbin looked toward the kitchen area where Jaeyoon was searching through the fridge.

“I forgot to go shopping but I was hoping we could order in?” Youngbin offered and Jaeyoon’s stomach grumbled in agreement. Both roommates laughed and looked at each other.

“Pizza!" they both said in unison.

 

…

 

“Jaeyoon, get the door! I left two twenties on the table!” Youngbin shouted from the bathroom as Jaeyoon made his way to the living area. He spotted the money and grabbed it with one hand while opening the door with the other. A young-looking guy with brown hair looked up at him from his phone and read out his order.

_His eye color matches his hair just like his soft-looking face matches his calm voice_ , Jaeyoon thought while taking in the sight of the boy in front of him. Said guy stared at Jaeyoon blankly and turned his phone screen for Jaeyoon see.

“I'd really appreciate it if you didn’t look at me like I’m a juicy chicken thigh and confirm your order for me, please,” the pizza boy said sharply, shocking Jaeyoon. The latter took a quick look at the phone and signed with his index finger. The delivery boy made his way past him and unpacked the pizza boxes on their small kitchen island. Jaeyoon looked at him with a confused facial expression and stopped the boy before he tried to leave.

“I don’t remember Fast Pizza being rude to their customers; I know you guys have hospitality and manners though,” Jaeyoon stated, looking at the delivery guy. He searched for a name tag but couldn’t find one.

Said boy closed his now-empty pizza bag and turned to look at Jaeyoon straight in the eye. His face didn’t show any emotion when he opened his mouth to reply to Jaeyoon.

“I’m not sorry for my comment earlier because you did make me uncomfortable and yes, we do have manners; hence why I set up your pizza for you,” the delivery boy concluded and walked toward the open door. Jaeyoon blinked at what just happened and quickly remembered the money in his hand.

“Wait; I still need to pay you,” Jaeyoon raised his voice a bit to catch the boy's attention, which he succeeded in doing. Jaeyoon presented the other with the money and watched as he dug in his pocket for change.

“It’s okay," Jaeyoon assured the boy, waving his hand. “Keep the rest for tips”, he said and smiled. The pizza boy looked at him for a second and then let out a small “thank you" before walking out the door and down the hall. Jaeyoon was a bit astounded at the encounter but was soon distracted when Youngbin walked toward him with only a towel around his lower body and a smaller one around his damp neck.

“What was all that about?” the wet man asked his roommate, gesturing toward the now closed door. Jaeyoon wracked his brain for an answer of his own and instead opted for a simple shoulder shrug and started toward the pizza.


End file.
